


The Only Good Thing...

by livingwithmermaids



Series: Hinting At Something Different [24]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cologne, Dialogue-Only, Dog powers, Episode: s09e05 Dog Dean Afternoon, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 15:36:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4025371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingwithmermaids/pseuds/livingwithmermaids
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing scene from when Dean had dog powers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Only Good Thing...

**Author's Note:**

> Season 9 episode 5 Dog Dean Afternoon

"Dean, what are you doing?"

"Leave me alone, Sam. I can't help it."

"Could you at least _try_ not to sniff me?"

"It's not my fault your cologne smells so good."

"I don't wear cologne."

"Yes you do. Even before I gained the powers of Lassie I knew you wore cologne."

"How?"

"You seem like a cologne type of guy."

"And what type of guy is that?"

"You know. Big guys. With... long hair. Jesus, I don't know! You just seem like that kind of guy."

"Oh."

"No, don't say oh like " _oh_."

"Oh."

"I mean, I'm not saying it's a bad thing."

"But...?"

"But? There is no but."

"It sounded like you had something else to say."

"I don't. I'm just saying I like it, that's all."

"Okay."

"You should keep wearing it."

"I will."

"You bet your ass you will."


End file.
